Art of Murder
by AgentMia2011
Summary: Join an eccentric Emily Holmes, niece to the Detective of all time, along with her mysterious and sinister new roommate, Alice Kelly, as they face off against the worst scum and criminal minds London has to offer.


Hallo again dear readers! Agent Mia here! Here is a story written by my roommate Weissvulf! Seeing that she does not have an account she gave the first chapter to me to upload. I hope that you like this story Weissvulf did all the writing and the both of us came up with the story. Enjoy.

Art of Murder

Chapter 1:

New room mates!

It was a warm day in the autumn of the year of this our Lord 1906, when Alice walked through the large black iron clad gates to Brentwood Medical University of London England. It was a rather large privet campus, dedicated to engage and teach the young brilliant minds of those who wished to study in all things medical.

Though more over a male dominated school, some women did attend, but mostly for a nursing, or a research degree. Despite this fact Alice walked boldly on, the statistics not even entering her thoughts as her shoes clapped gently on the red brick path way, her large worn, brown, suitcase at her side. She looked to the withering hedges that lined the path, and to the few large trees which stretched out over her, their yellow, red, and brown leaves wafting in the gentle breeze to be carried off beyond the gates into the soft grey sky above.

She approached the stone steps and glanced up at the Alma mater crest, which was carved heavily into a large limestone block on and archway just above the massive wooden doors. She paused to observe the Helm, and read the Latin inscription etched just beneath it, "_Non Nocere Ex Juvantibus_." "_Harm none, from that which helps." _Alice smirked at the odd conglomerate, then pressed her thin pale fingers on the brass handles and opened one of the large doors to the collage.

The young lady walked into the large dome like space and looked around; young well dressed men walked around bustling from class to class in the vast lighted space. The building was very open and filled with light; there were two large marble staircases on each side of the hall which led up to another floor with classrooms and a rather large balcony. She then shifted her eyes upward to the large marble dome ceiling with the many windows curling around the mixture of Classical and Renaissance like architecture, which let in the dreary light. Alice snorted her contempt as she rested her suitcase down by her leg, and from the huge skylight to the people bustling around her. "Funny all this room and no one to talk to." She sighed.

Soon a large, clean cut, older man with muttonchops, wearing a long black dean's robe, came casually behind the main counter in the center of the building and approached her. "Can I help you miss?" he asked looking at her and her suitcase questionably. Alice's cold blue eyes immediately met his unwavering. "Yes, my name is Alice Kelly I am a new student here." She said reaching into her long, black trench coat pocket pulling out a folded sheet of paper, and handed it to him. The man pulled out his spectacles and read her recommendation letter, then looked to her still unsure. Alice only stared into his eyes with a cold, soulless expression. "Wait here please." He said and walked back over to his desk. Alice did as she was told and looked around at vast hallway before her. She noticed one particular boy staring at her within the group of his friends. She only jerked her head away avoiding his eyes. Alice did not particularly par take in flirting, or boys in general. She simply had no time, or want.

"Well Ms. Kelly it seems all is in order." The gentleman said as he walked back over to her. "Forgive my behavior earlier, we don't have many girl students here." He said bluntly handing her paper back. Alice took it and folded it back in her pocket. "Clearly." She replied. "Here is your schedule," he said handing her another piece of paper. "I'm sorry I do not have the time to show you around, but Isaacs, one of our students would be happy to I'm sure." He said quickly as if gently shooing away a fly. "Isaacs!" he called. The boy who had been looking shyly at Alice from a distance approached. _Oh great. Just what I need _she growled in her head.

"This is Ms. Kelly, she is a new student here. Would you be kind enough to show her around, and get her situated in her dorm? I'm afraid I'm far too busy." The man said handing the young man a key. "Of course Mr. Peters. I'd be happy to." The young man said. _I'm sure you would. _Alice thought, and followed him.

"Shall I help you with your bags?" he asked reaching for Alice's suitcase. "No thank you I can manage." she replied picking it up, holding it along her side. He nodded and said, "Well I guess I'll show you to your room, let's see you are…" he read the paper, "Ah the old Conan building. Right this way."

The young man lead her through the vast echoing hallways of the school, every now and again his hazel eyes glancing back to her. He cleared his throat and said very friendly and cordially. "Welcome to Brentwood University Ms. Kelly."

Alice nodded, staying just a few steps behind him, but within his eyes reach. "Thank you." She said. The boy then paused and turned to her. "Forgive me, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Jeremy. Jeremy Isaacs." He said cordially bowing. "Kelly. Alice Kelly." Alice said with more a bow herself than curtsy, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Isaacs." She said. The boy smiled and said, "You can call me Jeremy, seeing as how you and I are classmates." He said. Alice shrugged. "If you insist." She said continuing on brushing past him. Isaacs caught up to her and sighed rubbing the back of his head as they walked. "So are you training to be a nurse?" he asked. "No. I wish to become a surgeon." Alice said bluntly as she made herself familiar with her surroundings. "Really?" Isaacs exclaimed. "Yes." Alice said, even though he really did not expect a reply. "Fancy that. I have not yet, met a women who is going into the field of surgery. I'm going into it myself. I wish to be a medic for either the military or the force here." He said bright blue eyes wide with excitement and a hint of pride. Makes since, a man should be proud of his work and his ambitions, even if it was no concern or care of Alice's. "Good for you." She said. Isaacs smiled for a moment; he really did have a kind face, he looked like an honest gentleman. He had bright blue eyes, like Alice, only his were not as cold and icy, sandy blond slightly wavy hair, which was parted neatly across his forehead, a few freckles which rested on a rounded face, with a strong jaw. All in all, one might call him handsome. But again this was not Alice's field of expertise; she was content on being an old maid for the rest of her life.

"Here is the main class room." Isaacs pointed out as they past by. "This I believe," he said looking at her schedule. "Yes, this is where your first class meets. The professor, Mr. Cross, lives well to his name sake."

"Hmm. A bit rough around the edges?" Alice said passing a glance at the room, but not stopping. Isaacs chuckled. "You could say that, yes." He said. He soon led Alice out of the large main building into a small courtyard, and just down a small brick path was the Conan building. It was quite dilapidated, made of old flakey brown bricks, and rotting wood. It was in need of some serious up keep.

"Well I guess I'll show you to your room." Isaacs said walking towards the old building. Alice sighed; she had had a strange feeling her accommodations would not be up to par, but at least it was better than sleeping outside.

"This building is for the nurses." Isaacs explained to Alice. "However you are on the second floor because you are not in that field. As I said before you are the only one I know who has not gone into the field of nursing. Well aside from your roommate that is." He said and opened the door for her to a dingy old building. "Who is my room mate if you don't mind my asking?" Alice asked as she walked along side the young man. "I honestly don't know her that well. Her name is Emily Holmes. But from those that do know her say she's a bit…" he pulled a face. "Eccentric. A bit on the odd ball side if you know what I mean." He continued. Alice smirked. "Then I'm sure she and I will get along rather well." Even though to be honest she was a bit apprehensive.

Jeremy led her up some dusty rickety steps to room 221 and knocked on the door. "Hello Emily?" he called. No answer. "Hmm. She must not be in, well go on in and make yourself at home. Dinner is at 7:00," he said unlocking the door opening it. "And that's it." Alice walked in. "Thank you." she said. "I hope to see you around Alice." Jeremy said quickly. Alice only rolled her eyes, "Thank you Mr. Isaacs." She said, and he shut the door on his way out.

Alice looked around the dusty, half lit room. It looked as though a storm had blown through. Books and papers every where, and taking up both the right far wall and left corner were two tables holding the largest chemistry set Alice had ever seen. The glass tubes wound above her head, a strange green fluid bubbling in a large clear flask just above an open flame sat next to a microscope. Diagrams and test tubes everywhere, and shelves full of books and other bottles. "Mr. Isaacs was right." Alice whispered to herself, as she stepped into the dusty light, placing her suitcase next to the unoccupied bed on the left, then slowly made her way over to the, what Alice would refer to as, a Laboratory. Her face contorted in all of the strange flasks, tubes and glasses as she gazed into them. "What is all this?" she asked herself as she walked over to the table where papers stained with chemicals, were scattered everywhere. Diagrams, writings, a periodic table and a strange small picture of what looked to be dancing stick figures, was just some of what was tacked up on the wall, at her room mate's work station.

"Goodness." Alice said, as she picked up a round closed jar of bubbling liquid. "Eccentric indeed. I wonder who this Emily is." Alice wondered.

"Don't Touch that!" Alice jerked around to the loud voice, her right hand reaching for her pocket. She was confronted by a girl her age with dark brown unwavering frizzy hair, wearing the oddest and most excaudated goggles Alice had ever seen. The girl rushed over to her and whipped the jar out of her hand. The strange goggles lifted to Alice's eyes. "You idiot don't you know what this is?" Alice shook her head still in slight shock, lowering her hand from her pocket. "It is an alkaloid compound I've been working on for several months." The girl said quickly as she stared back at the jar and scuttled back over to her workstation. "It is made of the highest acid compound known to man, and its enhanced with a powerful combustible material! It is highly unstable!" the girl continued speaking quickly as she very gently and carefully placed the round jar back on its small wire pedestal. "If it were to be disturbed in anyway, and the ions mix together it would cause an explosion of toxic and acid chemicals that would melt the very wood and stone beneath our feet!" she finished examining it carefully tapping the glass jar till it sat perfectly to her liking. "I'm sorry?" Alice asked more than said unsure of what to make of the babbling creature before her.

The girl lifted the strange goggles/ helmet off her head and placed it on a wooden wig holder. She brushed back her semi long brown hair, stroking out the frizz till it flowed neatly behind her shoulders. She then turned to Alice, her deep green eyes meeting cold ice blue ones. "Who, may I ask, are you?" she asked, brushing the wrinkles out of her lab coat. "I'm your new roommate." Alice replied.

Emily slipped her lab coat off and hung it on its respectable rack, revealing a white blouse and a pair of brown, chemical stained knickers, which bunched up around her ankles. "Sorry," said the girl, not looking up. "I was unaware I was going getting a new room mate."

"Surly the administration informed you I was coming?" Alice said confused as the girl walked gracefully around the room. The girl shook her head. "No I'm afraid n-" she stopped. "Wait they did say something about this I think. Hold on a moment." She hurried over to her other desk near the door, and rummaged through her stack of papers. Alice wondered how on earth she could find anything in the deplorable, towering mess, but then again, she never could keep her room at home clean. "Ah! Here it is!" The girl said and pulled out a partially opened envelope. She turned to Alice for a moment, "Forgive me, I share my Uncle's organization habits." Then she turned her attention back to the letter. She grabbed a near by letter opener and finished opening it, then read the note aloud. "Ah yes. _'Dear Ms. Holmes, We are here to inform you, that you are getting a new roommate… _Blah Blah Blah_… She will be arriving the fifteenth of this week. _Yahdy Yahdy Yahda…_ Thank you. Yours truly the administration director, Dr. Cornwall.'_ Ah well there you are everything seems to be in order." She said, putting the letter back on her desk next to the sword letter opener. "I assume you are Emily Holmes then." Alice said. The girl grinned and bowed very eloquently. "The one and only! Forgive me for not curtsying, Ms?" she asked looking up at Alice. "Kelly. Alice Kelly." She answered bowing as well. "And don't worry, I do not prefer curtsying, myself."

"Ah very good!" Emily smiled straightening back up. "Finally, someone else who understands the fun of bowing. So you are my new roommate then?"

Alice shrugged, "Seems to be that way." She said. "Well then come in, make yourself at home. It will be nice to have someone else to talk to other than the walls." Emily said as she walked over to her experiment table. Alice nodded then walked over and grabbed her suitcase. "Thank you, which dresser is mine?" she asked. "Oh!" Emily hurried back over to the corner on the other side of the room, and shoved a large wooden, what looked to be, an old door, out of the way. It hit the floor with a thud, dust flying up everywhere to reveal a dresser. "Here you are!" she said. Alice walked over and opened a drawer, moths flying everywhere. "Not exactly Buckingham palace is it?" she said as she unlocked her suitcase shooing the tiny bugs from her face. "No," Emily chuckled. "Not really, but you see, this university does not have many women students. Mostly they are among the nursing profession, and their dorms are below ours. So you and I were blessed with getting the only spare room upstairs. I don't think the administration takes kindly to women surgeons and chemists such as ourselves. So, consequently, they hide us up here." Emily said turning a valve on one of her flasks.

Alice chuckled closing the drawer, "Clearly." She said, then paused a moment pulling a face of utter perplexion and looked up at Emily. "Hold on, how did you know I'm here to be a surgeon?" she asked. "Oh simple really." Emily said quickly looking back to Alice. "You have scars between your thumb and index finger, as well as on your left thumb itself, which leads me to believe either, you already have some medical practice or you enjoying sowing. And seeing as how, no offence, poorly stitched that patch is on your coat, I'll pick the latter of the two. You also are carrying a surgeons kit, which again no offence, is rather outdated, and most idiots here would mistake as a lunch box." she said matter of factly.

Alice smiled in awe. "Amazing." She said, locking her suitcase scooting it under her new bed, once all her clothes were put away.

"Why its elementary my dear Alice." Emily grinned. Alice smiled, and took her coat off and hung on the coat rack, resting her top hat, which she had taken from its case, on her dresser top and brushed it off, blowing dust off of it. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine Ms. Holmes." She grinned as she took a long knife from her coat pocket and opened the top drawer, placing it neatly under her gloves. "Just fine indeed." She smiled.

Later that evening the girls sat down for a nice warm dinner in the dining hall. Alice ate quietly listening to echoing chatter, which danced and swirled up into the dining hall's vast marble ceiling. At one point she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her from across the room. She lifted her head and noticed the young man who helped her to her room earlier staring at her from another table.

He immediately lowered his head when she looked up. Alice snorted her contempt and went back to eating her dinner. "Ah cupid strikes again." Emily sighed. Alice looked up at her new roommate. "Huh?" she asked. Emily smirked and gestured with her spoon, bouncing it delicately in her fingers towards the young sandy blond haired man, sitting across the way whom had been looking at Alice.

"You my friend have caught the eye of a creature called, homo-sapien, other wise more commonly referred to as the adolescent male of our species. An awkward creature, he makes his intensions known quiet obviously, even though he doesn't seem to think so, and begs for, yet fears a true response." She said so eloquently rolling her eyes. "In other words," she continued, twirling her spoon. "He seems to have taken a fancy to you."

Alice snorted her contempt. "Well too bad, because the feeling is not mutual." She grumbled, as she took another fork full of chicken. Emily gently placed her spoon back into its respectable place. "Ah you're not the flirting type?" she asked. "Flirting, courting, whoring, marrying or any type for that matter." Alice replied. "I have no time or want for men. Too much trouble. Especially since they only want women for one thing." She sighed taking another bite and swallowing. Emily chuckled, "You sound just like my uncle… Only he speaks of women that way instead of men." She said. "Heh. Smart man." Alice replied taking a drink of water. Emily sighed and nodded. "Oh yes. That is true."

Later that evening Emily and Alice retired to their room; Alice stayed close behind Emily as they made their way, through the throngs of people, back towards their dorm. As they walked, Alice looked around, familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She soon noticed a large corridor leading toward some long marble steps. "What's down that way Emily?" she asked. Emily glanced over her shoulder. "Oh that leads to the lecture room. It's where students, professors, and men of great importance go to watch the newest breakthroughs in medical science." Emily explained. "Its also," she went on putting a slight emphasis on her voice, "Leads to the cadaver room."

Alice's eyes lit up for a slight moment. "Cadaver room?" she inquired. "Yes, they say that room is haunted, and those that go down there to do their work late at night, alone… Never come back."

Alice grinned slightly, "You never struck me as one who believes in ghost stories Emily." Alice said. Emily shrugged and continued on. "I don't." she replied waving her hand apathetically. "I believed in the unexplained, not the paranormal." Alice nodded. "Do you believe in ghosts?" she in turn asked Alice. Alice gave short laugh. "No, not at all. Unlike most girls I'm not afraid of the dark." She said in a hushed tone. Emily nodded and Alice took one last look at the marble steps narrowing her eyes smirking, and followed Emily.

Emily yawned and stretched as they entered through the threshold of their room. Alice quietly closed the door behind her and the two girls slipped into their nightgowns. Emily's was a traditional white gown with green lace and light green stripes all down it; where as Alice had a fully colored black nightgown, with black lace. Emily cocked her head as Alice slipped it on. "That's an original color choice for a nightgown." She remarked. Alice shook her arms through the sleeves, glancing over her shoulder, smiling. "Rather blunt aren't you." She said as she buttoned it up her neck. Emily shrugged. "I find no reason in being discrete." She sighed. Alice smirked, her blond hair falling around her face. "Another thing you and I have in common." she said folding her blouse and skirt neatly in their drawer, then crawled into bed. Emily followed suit and crawled into her bed, which was directly next to Alice's; only a small nightstand with an oil lamp, separated them.

Alice grabbed her anthologies of Poe works, which she brought with her, and placed it in her lap to read, while Emily pulled out a book of her own to read. Alice noticed a small picture frame on the nightstand and gently turned it to inspect it. "Is this your family?" she asked. Emily looked up, "Ah, those are my uncles. They're the ones who raised me. The one on the right by blood, the other by friend of the family." She said. "And of course Mrs. Huddson our housekeeper."

Alice gently picked up the picture looking to Emily as if asking if she could look. Emily nodded and Alice pulled the picture to her lap so she could see. "They seem nice." Alice said. "They should be, they feed me well enough." Emily laughed. Alice chuckled handing Emily back the photograph. Emily placed it back in its spot, then slipped a locket from her neck, and opened it. "And this," She said showing Alice the picture on the right. "Is my father."

Alice looked at it, "You have his eyes." She remarked. Emily closed the locket. "What of your mother?" Alice asked. Emily shrugged, "She pops in from time to time." She said. Alice nodded. "What of you? What about your mother?" Emily asked. Alice sighed. "Dead." She answered bluntly. "She died when I was only a baby."

Emily gasped. "I'm so sorry." She said. Alice shrugged. "Don't be I never knew her."

"So who raised you?" Emily asked. Alice paused, and opened the front of her book and pulled out a folded up daguerreotype. "My father did." She said handing it to Emily. "He's young." Emily said pulling a face as she inspected the picture. Alice laughed. "That's an old picture of him, when he was younger." She said. "I don't have a recent photo of him." Emily handed Alice the photo back. "What is your father's name?"

Alice paused for a moment as if debating on whether or not to say. Then Emily noticed a small twinkle in her eye and the corner of her lip lift just slightly. "James." She said. "James Kelly." She said. Emily furrowed her eyebrows in thought; that name sounded familiar. "What about you, what are your uncles' names?" Alice asked.

Emily grinned at this inquiry and straightened up, "Uncle Sherlock, and Uncle Watson." She said bluntly, yet proudly. Alice's eyes darkened in thought then widened when she recalled those names. Emily grinned as she awaited her new roommate's reaction. "Sherlock. As in the… The Sherlock Holmes? The greatest detective Sherlock?" Alice asked. Emily smiled, "The one and only." She said proudly. Alice's eyes flashed with both shock, and a small hint of fear… Strange, Emily had yet to receive fear as a response; except for criminals and crooks.

Then the fear in Alice eyes quickly vanished, as if by force of mind, and were instead filled with excitement. "Amazing! I thought your name sounded familiar." She remarked. Emily chuckled. "What of your father? What does he do?" She asked. Alice glanced over at Emily their eyes meeting for a moment. It was then that Emily felt a chill run down her spine. Alice's eyes, in the flickering light seemed so… Cold.

"He's an upholster." Alice said without hesitation, her eyes unlocking from her roommates. "I learned a little bit of the trade. I can fix, most things, chairs, beds, curtains, rugs, but I'm afraid I'm no good at a simple stitch on lace." She continued holding up her right sleeve revealing to Emily a bit of badly torn lace, which surrounded the cuff of the sleeve.

Emily smiled and examined it. "That is a bad tear. Wait here a moment." She rocked over on her hip, leaning over and grabbed a small sowing kit from under her bed. She threaded a strand of black thread through a small needle, and held out her hand. "Here let me fix that for you." She offered; needle clenched between her teeth.

Alice looked to her sleeve then to Emily's outstretched hand. "I won't bite." Emily laughed. Alice sighed then scooted to the edge of the bed and held out her arm between the gaps in the beds. Emily gently held her wrist and began to stitch up the tattered lace.

She pulled the thread up through the delicate fabric, the needle glinting in the dim oil lamplight. However, as she watched the thread glide silently through the soft loops, she not only was concentrating on this methodical work, but she focused on Alice's hand. Her green eyes scanned the contours of her roommates worn knuckles, the slender fingers, and bitten nails. She noticed, her hands were rough, worn from work, but not labor. The tips of her fingers were very tough, and her wrist and top of her hand had several scars on them, but the most prominate was the small, slender scar which ran from her index finger down between her thumb across the back of her hand to base of her wrist. Her uncle Sherlock had always told her, to pay special attention to a person's hands. They can tell you everything. From what social class they are, their age, their sex, to whether they favor their left or right, to where they had been… And to what they had done…

Emily narrowed her eyes.

"You are a fine sower Emily." Alice commented in order to rid the growing silence, gazing into the flickering candle. "Oh, thank you. Its not really one of my favorite hobbies like most," Emily said. "But being raised by two men, who, no offence to them," she said grinning a twinkle of humor in her eyes, "Don't really know how to raise a child. Mrs. Huddson, became my sort of nanny. And she made well sure, I could sow!" she laughed. Alice gave a small smirk, snorting a well-humored chuckle through her nose still gazing into the fire. "My father was never paternal either." She sighed.

"I must confess my dear Alice," Emily said leaning over biting off the completed stitch, the lace now fixed. "I feel as though I've heard your father's name before." She said. "But for the life of me I don't know where."

Alice merely shrugged. "Beats me." she said swinging her legs back over the bed slipping under her covers. "James, and the last name Kelly are quite common. I have no doubt you've heard it, but I do doubt it is my father."

Emily nodded placing the needle back in her kit. "Good point." She responded yawning, she too, lying down. "Well, goodnight Alice." She said, turning to oil lamp off. "Sweet dreams." And she rolled over on her side.

Alice rocked over on her side as well pulling the blankets up under her chin. "Sweet dreams Emily." She said, staring off into the dark, twisted, shadows, before finally closing her eyes.

Later that night Emily awoke to a shuffling sound in the room. She yawned sitting up, and reached over turning the tiny knob in the oil lamp. The flame illuminated a small portion of the room, "Hmmm. Alice?" Emily asked rubbing her eyes, yawning again. Alice stood over by her dresser. She turned, "What are you doing?" Emily asked still half asleep, her eyes listless and droopy.

"Sorry Emily. I did not mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Alice said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing?" Emily asked again. "Why are you up?"

"I'm going to have a look around the campus." Alice said grabbing a candle, placing it in a brass holder. "At…" Emily looked over at her clock sitting on her desk. "1:00 in the morning?" she asked bewildered, yawning again. Alice grinned, chuckling deep in her chest, as she lit the candle. "I find I do my best exploring at night." She said. "While everyone else is asleep."

"Alright." Emily sighed, pulling the covers back up over her shoulder lying down. "But if the grounds keeper catches you out of your room after hours…" she paused rolling back over. "Well, lets just say it won't be pretty."

Alice chuckled again, as she cupped her hand in front of the candle so it would not extinguish. "Don't worry, I won't get caught." She said, and slipped quietly out the door.

Alice quietly and quickly made her way down the old stairway, her bare feet padding quietly on the worn wood, as the small candle glowed in her hands.

She then made her way out onto the lawn, the full moonlight was more than enough to guide her, as the gentle breeze tickled the wet cut grass, and swayed the branches of the trees into a rhythmical silent dance. Not a sound, but the air moving across the earth, and nature's steady breath. One could hear a pin drop should one fall.

Alice then carefully opened one of the large oak doors, and very quietly stepped in, looking in her wake to see if anyone had followed her. Then she gave a soft smile, narrowing her eyes, the warm light of the candle illuminating her face, and then with a short quick puff, extinguished the flame, her face becoming engulfed in shadow.

Mr. Cullens, the grounds keeper clutched his old, worn coat against his chest as he held the lantern out in front of him. A gust of wind rushed through the trees causing the old man to have to turn slightly against it. When it subsided as quickly as it had come, he lifted his head and noticed a door to the main building was ajar. It tapped against the doorframe gently, the lock licking the keyhole on the building. The old man squinted one beady eye suspiciously and made his way over towards it….

Meanwhile Alice made her way through the vacant building her footsteps falling gently on the cold marble floors the echoes wafting up to disappear in the ceiling. Her long black figure moved like a shadow in the dark, her movements quick and silent fleeing from the blue moonlight to meld with the black shadows where her figure seemed to find the most comfort. She seemed to revel in the blackness as she slithered like a snake amongst the shadows till she came to the large marble stairway, which led towards the cadaver room.

She paused and looked down into the utter abyss of black before her. She could smell the dank air of death and could hear the silent breath of death. The only thing glinting in the shadows were her icy eyes as they sparkled with desire, her lips coiling into a grin as she looked to the cover. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder and made her way calmly halfway down the mighty staircase, before striking another match she kept in her nightgown apron lighting the candle so she could see.

Soon her feet met the cold level ground and she turned a small corridor till she came to a doorway, her hand reached out and grasped the handle then she pulled the old door open. The dank air nearly smothered her candle as it enveloped the whole corridor with that smell that Alice had come to recognize that as death.

She made her way through the still black, her feet gliding over the floor as she wove her way like a thread amongst the cold dank hall way till she came to the cold mortuary, where the dead rested in silence. "In Pace Recesquait." She said with a grin, leaning up against the cold wall hugging the candle close to her chest. She sighed staring at the small flame dancing before her relishing the moment of pure shadows and silence.

Suddenly thought she Alice heard an echo of footsteps. She paused to listen… Nothing, only the silence of the grave… Alice turned and looked up a long hallway, which led to an observatory, and classroom. She kept her candle hidden, a small window let in a small amount of light so she could see just up the stone ramp. Nothing... Alice turned, remembering well Emily's advice about the grounds keeper, and started back for the entrance keeping her candle smothered.

WHAP! Suddenly Alice felt a pain in the back of her head, and she was fettered to the ground unconscious.

_"Murder! There's been a Murder!" _

Alice slowly came too lifting up to her knees. "Ugh, what in the bloody hell?" she muttered to herself shaking her head to make the spinning go away. _"Murder! Murder!"_ she heard muffled cried from upstairs. At these words she immediately leapt to her feet and braced up against the wall mind racing. _"Murder! Someone call Scotland Yard!"_ after her mind stopped reeling she looked beyond the wall towards the door where small flecks of glowing lights reflected on the far wall. "Wha?" she asked to herself. "Murder?" she winced holding the back of her head with one hand while she groped the wall with the other heading towards the lights and staircase…

Emily quickly pushed her way through the crowd, squeezing herself through the gathering mob. "Excuse me. Please let me through. Pardon me. Excuse me." She said all the while as she pulled people from her path, nudging them gently aside. The crowd of curious students was becoming thicker, as people groped to see, yet dared not approach the spectacle. The young brunette snaked her way through doing her best to pas through the tumor of bodies. "Gah, and you people call me sadistic! Gathering around like a bunch of vultures just to witness a c-course." She groaned to herself as she tried to pry two people from her path, but was shoved backwards by the crowd and toppled to the ground.

She cursed under her breath throwing her long hair from her face and looked through the tangle of legs in front of her. Her eyes flashed with determination and, with a growl of frustration, Emily rocked over on her hands and knees and began to crawl her way through the mob weaving in and out of the mass of whispering students till she made it to clear ground. She squeezed her way through the legs and stood up brushing her nightshirt off.

A group of professors and deans stood in a small circle, while others instructed the gathering mob to return to their rooms. Professor Tressor shook his head in disbelief. "Poor lad." He muttered running his finger though his hair as he gazed upon the dismal scene before him. "Excuse me let me through please." He looked over his shoulder to see a young woman push her way through the circle of professors. She walked just past him approaching the body when he caught her shoulder, "What are you doing here miss? Go back to your room straight away!" he scolded. Emily merely smiled and brushed his hand from her shoulder. "It quite alright Professor, I have assisted my uncles before on occasions such as these." And she turned back to the corpse; it was then Professor Tressor recognized her, "Ms. Holmes I must insist you leave this matter to us please. Besides this is no place for a young lady such as yourself." He said as a few of his colleagues began to take notice. Emily paused and swung her head back towards him in annoyance rolling her eyes. "Why is it that everyone assumes you must have to be well hung to examine a coupse!" she groaned. Professor Tressor was thrown into shock by her language and stood stupefied at the odd creature before him. "Besides, women or men, we all roughly have the same internal organs to the exception of a few so what does it matter," she rambled waving her hand dismissively in the air as she stepped away from her professor sauntering towards the body.

Emily stepped into the cold, white moonlight, which poured in from the skylight above, dust particles floating about her slender frame, gave her an almost ghostly like appearance, her whole figure indeed drowned in the pale light. She moved slowly about the young man who lay face down, arms and legs splayed before her. In this haunting light he took on a ghastly appearance almost statue-esk appearance. There was a pool of blood around his head; his eyes clouded and wide open. Emily knelt down to have a look just as one of the deans and several police officers came forward. "Alright alright! Clear out of here all of you! Go back to your rooms, this is a matter best left to us," The dean said.

Emily looked at the young man's hands. _His fingernails had been recently bent and broken off…_ "Now, now I know you are all very concerned. And you have a right to be. But I promise you all there is nothing to fear." The dean said holding his arms out addressing the current mob of students. _There were no bruises on his hands, wrists. _"B-But it was Murder!" one student cried, and all of the others chimed in begging for answers. The dean nodded and waved his hands for silence. "Now, now. There is no need for rumors," he said lightly gently clasping his hands together…_There were strange stains on the back of the young man's shirt. _"It is very very tragic. But I feel that it is our duties to at least tell you the truth of what has happened to your fellow student," the dean went on. Emily scooted around to the boy's head. _His skull had been crushed on the stone floor; there was significant blood splatter from the impact, his neck snapped. _Emily moved the boy's shirt collar back to get a closer look. _There was a strange mark on one side of his neck but not the other. _And as Emily examined closer, _a small strand of fiber intertwined in his hair._ She looked around and snagged it before anyone had seen.

"Mr. Branshaw unfortunately it seems to have committed suicide." The dean explained. Everyone gasped and Emily looked up for a moment "Suicide?" she whispered in question, as the officers approached covering the body quickly with a white sheet taking him away before Emily hand any more time to look or to even object. She made a motion for them to stop, but none seemed to even notice her presence. "Yes, yes, I know. Tragic, but Inspector Gregson and his men believe, Branshaw threw himself from the balcony and,"

"Balcony." Emily whispered to herself and immediately whipped her head around and up to the balcony just overlooking the hallway. She narrowed her eyes studying with quick keen eyes as the dean's voice faded into the background. Her eyes ran up the blanched staircase railing to the balcony itself… "No." she whispered to herself shaking her head. "No it couldn't be."

"Now back to your rooms all of you it is late. We shall expose more detail on this horrible matter in the morning. But for now all of you go back, and know there is nothing to fear." The Dean finished as the professors busied themselves with ushering students back towards their dormitories.

"No. No… Sir wait!" Emily hopped up and approached the Dean and the Inspector who were talking with Mr. Collins the grounds keeper. "So you found the body did you?" Inspector Gregson asked the old man twirling his pen as Emily approached. "Sir? Please a might I have a word?" she asked. The men turned to her, "Emily? What on earth are you still here, head back to your room young lady, all is well I promise." The dean said assuredly. "No, no its not. You don't really think this was suicide do you?" she asked. "And what my dear, if it is not, would it be?" Inspector Gregson asked half-heartedly. Emily turned to him, "Why murder of course. If you look closely at that balcony," she turned and pointed, "The height is much to short for someone to simply jump form and kill themselves and by the way the body hit," she began but the Dean stopped her. "Emily my dear there is nothing to worry about. Now I know you enjoy fanciful mysteries but the police are handling everything,"

"Fanciful? There is nothing fanciful about murder sir! And as for the police, you haven't even inspected to body yet!" she exclaimed gesturing to the doorway as the men carried the corpse away. "What is there to inspect? The boy jumped, cracked his head. What else is there?" the Inspector asked with a sigh. Emily turned to him. "So much more than what you're tiny eyes and brain can see! If I could just look at it I…"  
"Hold on," Inspector Gregson said holding up his hand for silence. "Emily?" he asked gesturing to her with his pen looking to the Dean, who nodded in reply for him. "I know you," he said turning back to the girl. "You're Holmes' brat aren't you?" he asked with a mocking bitterness. Emily sighed and lifted her eyebrows in a sarcastic manner, "Yes Inspector Gregson, you and I have had the displeasure of meeting on a few occasions before." She said folding her arms then turned her attention back to the Dean. "Sir if you only let me examine the body more thoroughly I could show you that this is indeed murder!"

Inspector Gregson laughed then looked to Emily a smug, mocking grin on his face. "So much like your uncle you are. Elaborating the truth just to fill your own desires. As I recall he too is not a professional policeman." He sneered. To this Emily clenched her fist tightly by her side but spoke very calmly and precise. "And according to his success rate on _your_ cases. You're not much of one either sir." She growled. Inspector Gregson's eyes widened and even in the dim shadowed light Emily could see his face turning red. Luckily the Dean stepped in before any exchange of harsh words could be throttled between the two of them. "Look Ms. Holmes, I know you want to help, but this is a matter for the police and us. We can handle things don't worry my dear." He said sweetly placing his hand on her shoulder. Emily jerked away, "You're not listening to me! It was murder I know it was!" she shouted. The Dean shushed her then said sternly, "Ms. Holmes I'm afraid you are not the one who is listening. Now either you head back to your room quietly and drop this subject, or I will have to offer you a demerit or suspension young lady!"

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but the Dean raised a finger, halting her words and pointed toward her dormitory. Emily growled flashing a bitter look to both men before reluctantly walking off, fists clenched. She could hear Inspector Gregson chuckling triumphantly, and the Dean called out to her, "Remember quietly now!" Emily gritted her teeth cursing under her breath as she disappeared into the last of the crowd of students. _It was murder I know it. _Emily thought to herself glancing over her shoulder. _I know it! But how to prove it to them? How?_

Alice slowly made her way back towards the Old Conan building, her head still throbbing from the knock it had received. What was all this talk of murder? Had someone died? Perhaps Emily would know. With these thoughts she was content on heading back to her room with out any further, mishaps.

She gently lifted her hand to the back of her head, then carefully examined her fingers to see if there was any blood. "Yes it's true, didn't you hear?" Alice lifted her head towards the hushed voice. "Killed, killed! Branshaw killed himself!"

"No. Impossible"

"It's true I tell you. Threw himself right off the balcony he did!" Alice crept closer to the gossiping group hiding just behind a tree. "But why? Oh why would he kill himself?" one girl asked tears of shock in her eyes. "Probably had too much of life," another young man said who stood with them in a very uncaring tone shrugging his shoulders, "Or too much liquor." He continued. "Henry how can you say such a thing!" the first young woman exclaimed. "Its just a statement Mary." The young man said flinching from her fury, "Besides, we all really know why he killed himself." He said with confidence crossing his arms. The two girls looked to him with curious eyes, "Why? Do tell us!" they begged.

Alice leaned closer tilting her head, brushing her hair from her ear so she could hear better. "Its obvious," the young man said. "The fraternity he joined was just too much for him. New comers are rumored to be treated rough, and no one really liked Herman anyway. I hear a rumor he was going to lose his inheritance too, so he would no longer be able to attend the collage. Why that would drive anyone to suicide!"

Alice dipped her head in thought. "Suicide huh? I've been here barely a day and already someone's been stiffed." She mumbled to herself turning form the tree. She had heard enough and was starting to get cold outside in her thin nightgown and bare feet. She moved quickly across the cold brick walkway opening the door to the old building, "I wonder what on earth happened." She said to herself flinching from the ache in the back of her head. "Did someone hit me? And if so, why didn't they stick around." She shook her head and opened her dorm door, "Who knows, its all gone mad around here."

No sooner had she stepped into the room did she have to dodge a dart which came whizzing by her head, striking the opposite wall with a hard force. Emily groaned angrily from the opposite side of the room, running her fingers through her hair as she paced. Alice looked to her and cautiously stopped forward making sure there were no more projectiles. "Am I interrupting?" she asked casually. Emily flopped down dejected into the large cushioned loveseat in the middle of the room, hand on her brow legs up in the air as she spoke more to the ceiling than to her roommate. "Why? Why oh why must man kind with all its knowledge turn a blind eye to the complicated and revert back to that of the monkeys!" she mused gesturing dramatically with her hand then letting it rest back on her face. Alice sighed as she walked over standing near by her roommate. "Because it is its nature." She said crossing her arms. Emily groaned and rolled over in the couch, "No, no! But why! Why deny what is right in fornt of you! Why! Why why!" she cried as she tumbled off the couch to the wooden floor. "And why is it that we as women are subject to such foolish discrimination!" she growled rising to her feet. To this Alice snorted her contempt smirking slightly allowing her eyes to wander, "Because we have a uterus." She said. Emily began to pace again her whole form swaying and throbbing with spermatic movement. "God its murder its murder I know it is I know it is! Why will no one believe me!"

To this Alice cocked her head. "Murder?" she asked, "What murder?" Emily did not hear her and kept on rambling and incidentally answered her question. "Oh Branshaw you fool! You were a fool but you were not suicidal!" she clapped her hands letting her head rock back. "What! What was the motive to kill you, why, why why!"

"Branshaw? You mean the pigeon who was found dead just now?" Alice asked, looking over shoulder towards the door. "Yes yes yes! Oh why can I not be thrown a bone here! What was the motive? I could prove how and who if I just knew why! And those damned police officers…"

"I over heard some of the students saying he was mixed up in a faternity, and that no one like him," Alice said aloud letting her eyes rest on the floorboards as she began to roll the idea of murder around in her brain. "But do you really think it was m-" no sooner after these words were uttered and Alice started to lift her eyes, did she come face to face with Emily who stood there her nose just inches from her own. Alice started and drew back from the wild eyes, which gazed at her intently. "Say that again." Emily commanded more than asked. "Wha'?" Alice began.

"Oh come now, what you just said! What did you just say about what you over heard?" Alice looked to the odd creature before her. "That he was involved with a fertinity and was not well liked." At these words Emily yelped excitedly clapping her hands spinning around on her toes. "A-HA! Oh YES! OH YES! Hahaha! Oh it's Perfect! Perfect I tell you!" she shouted happily. Alice pulled a face of utter perplextion watching Emily dance around the room in her stocking feet cackling to herself letting her hand inch back towards her head. Perhaps she had hit it harder than she had thought.

Emily then clapped her hands together loudly and walked over towards her bed grabbing her shoes and buttoned them up. "That is perfect! Oh! Now with a motive such as that I can surly find proof," she then pointed to Alice and proclaimed, "My dear you are a Saint!" Alice again snorted her contempt. "You'd be the first to say that." She said. Emily hopped up from her bed and strode over to the coat rack. "Come, let us go investigate before those damned professors of ours muddle up the scene!"

Alice paused, "Investigate? What on earth do you mean?" she asked. Emily threw her coat on and adjusted it on her shoulders. "Exactly what I said. Investigate this crime!"

"Crime?"

"And I can't very well do such on my own without another pair of eyes, so that's where you come in!" Emily explained gesturing to Alice as she walked back over to her nightstand and began to rummage through the small drawer. "Me?" Alice asked still unsure of all that was going on. "Why me? I'm no detective." She said quickly her cold hollow tone breaking into a confused slur. Emily pulled a large magnify glass from the drawer and turned to Alice, her green eyes locking to the blue ones, "As my new roommate," she stated dramatically moving back over towards the door, tucking the magnify glass in her pocket. "there are certain obligations which you must adhere to. Helping me solve a murder is one of them! Now come Watson the game is afoot!" she exclaimed pointing in front of her, and with that leapt out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Alice blinked in utter perplexion her face contorted into a blank unnerved expression, as silence befell the room. Then the door creaked open and Emily's head popped back in. "I'm sorry… Your name again?"

"Alice."

"Ah yes quite. Come the Alice! The Game is afoot!" and Emily again quickly ducked out of the door, leaving it cracked this time, and again Alice stood there dumbfounded and unsure. After a moment the door opened again and Emily appeared, "Well? Come on!" she cried and shot back out the door. With that Alice sighed shrugging to herself and grabbed her coat and slipped into her shoes. "Not even twenty four hours and already I'm playing sniffer dog for another nutcase." She said to herself tying a quick knot; though to be honest she secretly reveled in the idea of adventure. Especially in since it was murder.

The two young teenagers made their way down the creaking stairs back towards the main building. Morning was slowly approaching, and as the last of the night's looming darkness began to fade, a new faint shimmer appeared faintly on the horizon. The dawn of a new day, and of a new friendship began to grow, ready to challenge London's old Gods, and take on what new odyssey it sought to rain down on the great Victorian city of ancient lore. Two new heroes would emerge from the curling smog, and rise to meet these challenges, but for now they were merely strangers in a strange world walking unwillingly into the greatest adventure of their young lives…

These are the Chronicles of Emily Holmes and Alice Kelly in their first ever case!

White and Red

Murder among the Medics!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Art of Murder. If you can figure out something about Alice I will give a cookie.

Agentmia and Weissvulf signing off.


End file.
